In the past, a number of devices have been provided to be worn on the hand of a bowler, so as to help him or her maintain continuous effective control of the bowling ball until the completion of delivery.
Some of these devices have been in the form of a partial glove, so that certain fingers will be grouped together, whereas others are intended to immobilize, or otherwise restrain certain fingers of the blower's hand. However, many of these devices are uncomfortable to such a degree that many blowers will not wear them continuously during an entire match or tournament. Also, many of the finger restraint devices of the prior art have been so bulky or cumbersome as to prevent the wearing of a glove therewith.
However, one of the chief complaints of the prior art has been the erratic performance caused by the poor design of known prior art finger restraint devices.
It was to improve upon such devices that the present invention was evolved.